Celebration and Despair
by cmarnin
Summary: What if Mako died when he destroyed the Colossus in the Season 4 finale? How would Team Avatar move on after his death?


The day after the joyous wedding between Varrick and Zhu Li that allowed the people of Republic City to blow off steam and celebrate a happy occasion after Kuvira of the Earth Empire threatened to destroy the city, the citizens came together again to mourn the loss of a man who sacrificed everything to save the world. Korra and Asami sat together as Asami held onto a red scarf with a silver thread around it. Grandma Yin, Tu and Bolin were on the verge of tears as Airbending Master Tenzin began the opening ceremony.

"Friends, Family. We're here today to commemorate the prosperous life and the unfortunate death of Mr. Mako. Now Mako has always had a rough life as a child as he grew up very poor. So he alongside his brother Bolin went into the sport of Pro Bending to earn money and gain accolades. That is until he met Avatar Korra, the two became fast friends as Korra and Mako alongside Bolin and Asami saved the world on several occasions together. Mako was always loyal towards those that he loved and he sacrificed his life so that we may have ours today so it is with a heavy heart that today we say goodbye to Mako."

Tenzin and the rest of the audience bowed down their heads as they mourned the loss of Mako. After about twenty seconds Tenzin went over the next order of business. "Now are there any among you who would like to say a few words about Mako?"

Bolin walked over to the podium where Tenzin was speaking and he cleared his throat as the smell of roses filled the air. Despite the delightful smell the audience still felt empty inside due to Makos death.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I've known my brother Mako for my entire life and he's always been there for me through thick and thin. Whenever I got myself in a sticky situation or whenever I screwed up and I needed assistance he was always there to help me out. Honestly I don't think I'd be the man I am today if he wasn't such a great big brother. When we were inside Kuviras giant mecha suit I tried to disable it without putting my brother or the rest of my friends in more danger. But when we realized that one of us had to force the Spirit Vines to explode in order to win the battle I tried to talk my brother out of it. I didn't want to lose him on a day with such high stakes. But my brother would rather go down fighting than see everyone he loves bite the dust. So when I evacuated the Earth Empire soldiers I tried to tell him to get out as soon as he could but once I came back for him he was already shot down by a Spirit Vine beam. Mako ended his life the way he lived it. Protecting those that he loves and those that he cares about. Every day he was alive he inspired me to become a better person and I'll spend every day of my life honoring my brother by being the best man I can be. Thank you."

Bolin started to cry after pouring his heart out into a big emotional speech so Tu and Opal hugged Bolin and tried to comfort him as he returned to his seat next to Grandma Yin. Asami decided to speak next after she walked over to Makos casket. Makos dead body looked rather peaceful and content as it laid down under various roses placed on his chest. Asami put the scarf she had on Makos neck before going to the podium to speak.

"Mako was always an amazing friend. I'll admit when I first met him I simply admired him as a great Pro Bending player. But as we got to know each other when we fought against the Equalists and tried to save my company we ultimately became close allies. As a rich girl I understand I was more privileged than Mako ever was but I also think that it allowed me to help him in ways that he never could've imagined. Even though I knew that we wouldn't work as a couple I believe that saving the world together was an incredible experience that we will all remember him for. So please after today remember Mako for all of the great things he accomplished and for all of the great things that came from our alliance as Team Avatar. Thank you."

Korra was the last one to speak and she tried her best to hold back her tears. She could be very brave but at the same rime she could be very sensitive.

"Mako was one of the first friends i had in Republic City. After we both saved Bolin from the Equalists I thought that we had an unbreakable bond that would last throughout our lives. I just didn't know that our bond would be as friends and not as anything more. But despite that Mako still meant the world to me for several years. Mako showed me the importance of keeping a cool head under pressure and to always put your family and friends into account for all of your decisions. It's going to be hard to move on without one of the members of Team Avatar but no matter what happens next. We'll always remember him as a hero."

Korra walked away from the podium as the funeral concluded. She gave Asami a big hug as they both cried over the loss of their fallen friend. But they both knew that he would live on with them in spirit.

* * *

Authors Notes Word Count: 964

Prompts: (Word) Empty

(Smell) Roses

(color) Silver


End file.
